Electronic systems can be arranged to operate on data using applications that can modify the data. To provide flexibility, electronic systems can be arranged to segregate data into groups and operate separately on the segregated data, allowing the electronic device to be operational in different environments rather than using two separate electronic devices. The segregated data can be arranged according to different criteria, depending on the multiple uses of the electronic device. Improvements to the electronic management of data and data files in an electronic device can enhance the capability of the electronic device to manage different tasks in an efficient and timely manner.